Dare OR BE DARED!
by Htgr8
Summary: Yep! A cool gift for my one year anniversary! Then Hyperforce compete in a gameshow! It's survival of the darest!


***Looks up with pizza hanging from mouth***

**No time! Gotta write!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

One day the Hyperforce received a odd letter.

It read:

_Dear Hyperforce,_

_My name is Htgr8. and I would love it if you participated in my game show "Dare or Be Dared!" It will not change your life. _

They didn't read the fine print, and they decided to do it...

A FEW WEEKS LATER!

* * *

"Hey whatssup! My name is Htgr8, and you all know me as the lovely Ht!" A girl with red hair stepped from behind a curtain. "This game show features the Hyperforce living their daily lives. But they get Mysterious Letters that dictate what they do! Let's see what they are doing now!"

...

...

...

Our first victim is SPRX-77! Let's see!" Ht whispers and looks at a TV monitor.

Sprx was walking around Shuggazoom when a brick hit him on the head.

"OW!" He yelped and he picked up the brick. There was a "Mysterious Letter" on it. The letter read:

_I dare you to crash Fist Rocket 3 and parade around in a dunce hat. ~The Belles Are Ringing/ Abriana Belle_

"Oh no! I am NOT doing that" he said, slamming the brick down hard on the ground. Luckily Ht was prepared, and placed shock collars on them. She hit a red button on the remote, and it shocked him. Sprx gasped for air.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Ht hit the button again, and the shocking stopped.

Sprx headed for Fist Rocket 3 he was tearing up when he jumped out near the Pit of Doom. The ship crashed there.

...

...

...

"What a great prank! Thanks Belles!" Ht said waving at the blonde, with pink tips, girl

"No pro Ht! You mah G!" She replied, using a stupid gangster accent.

"Let's see our next victim!"

...

...

...

"The next one is Gibson!"

"Sprx, will you please explain to me why exactly you crashed Fist Rocket 3?" Gibson stood at the door of the robot with his hands on his hips and his right foot was tapping.

"You'll find out soon enough" Sprx mumbled, still charred from the impact of the ground

Gibson huffed. Honestly, Sprx was such an idiot! He was still deep in thought when a little helicopter hit him on the head.

"HEY!" he yelled at two girls who were giggling manically. They both ran away. There was a "Mysterious Letter" taped to it

_Gibson! I dare you to dress up in a penguin costume and go around Shuggazoom City yelling "WHERE DID MY FARTS GO!? WHERE WHERE!" ~Htgr8, your host_

Gibson scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Now why would I do such a thing?"

Ht pressed her button.

"FINE!" Gibson yelled, and the shocking stopped

...

Soon enough, after some of Ht's torture, Gibson was all Penguined up! He looked adorable!

He waddled over town, asking people where his farts were. He waddled up to a young girl with black hair with ice blue tips.

"WHERE DID MY FARTS GO! WHERE? WHERE?!" He squaked

"I don't know Bumble! Go F***ing find them!" she kicked him in the groin and walked away

He rolled around groaning.

"There he is!" Yelled a little kid in an angry mob "That's the dumb penguin who is asking about his farts!"

Then Gibson spent the rest of the day running from a mob.

...

...

...

"Great job Janet!" Ht smiled and Janet bowed

"I try my best at being violent!" She replied

"Hey! We're all out of time. If you feel like sending in a mysterious letter that may be considered, you can PM it myself or The Belles Are Ringing!"

"See you later everyone!" Bell exclaimed as a screen faded out...

* * *

**ANY REVIEWS WITH DARES WILL BE IGNORED! This isn't technically considered user interaction if you PM them, and I MIGHT not take them. I'll get a few in**

**So yeah... **

**I've been here a year since May 17th!**

**I thought I was on here the least between GK, Tauria and I**

**But Grungekitty said that her one year anniversary was this month... o-0**

**Oh well! **

**I can't wait for us three's friendship day.**

**Even though I didn't meet Tauria until the day Fangirl Raid was posted...**

**But I'm still counting New years as all of our Friendship Day! I have something good planned!**

**I've been reading these, and I figured I should let crazy Taylor out. I even let Janet out of the basement o.o**

**Oh! Need to go update character chart!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


End file.
